Valimar Mordis
Baron Valimar Mordis was once a human nobleman, but the Scourge murdered and revived him, transforming him into an undead minion. Later, he regained his identity and became a forsaken. And later, Anveena allied with Mordis. He appeared to befriend her under the guise of helping her find her friends, but he had dark plans for her. Companion to Trag Highmountain. History Valimar Mordis was originally a human noble who ruled a small barony in the mountains of Alterac. He tried to rule with the same compassion and strength as his forebears. During his reign, he befriended a tauren named Trag Highmountain, an explorer from the continent of Kalimdor. His long and successful rule was ended by the Scourge, who brutally massacred him and all of his subjects. Upon ressurecting him as an undead slave, the Scourge used him as one of their more powerful warriors. The Baron committed many evil deeds whilst under the Scourge's influence until he killed an archmage during a raid on an Alliance town. He described it as his horror and disgust at his actions rising to the surface, allowing him to become his own master. Managing to elude the Scourge chasing him, the Baron then returned to his old home, only to see it in ruins. His old friend and ally, Trag, was still there however; and protected the land from intruders. Valimar acted as if he was glad to see Trag again (though he actually only intended to use him) and together they hunted the Scourge. They hunted one in particular, a ghoul called Ichor, who wielded an Orb of Ner'zhul - an artifact used to revive ancient beasts for the Lich King's service. However, the Baron had his own plans for the orb. He intended to use it in order to spread the will of the Forsaken, and create his own army of undead, and he didn't care who he used in order to achieve that goal. When the Baron intended to use the innocent Anveena Teague (who - unknown to anyone, including her - was actually the avatar of the Thalassian Sunwell) to power the Orb, Trag closed his fist around the Baron's hand, destroying the artifact and causing a frost wyrm he had summoned to crash onto the castle which caused Mordis's death Quotes *Monologue describing how he became a Forsaken: :You saw the hints, girl, of my curse. You knew the truth immediately. What you fear is no mistake! You know me for what I am...dead. Before you think it, I am not one of the Scourge, though their masters cursed me to this undeath. Young Trag, who came to my realm as wanderer and stayed as a friend, will vouch for my story. A story beginning with a life full and strong. I, the last of my house, tried to rule with the kindness and care my forebears had. For a time, I succeeded...but then came the unrelenting horror of the Scourge. We were unprepared, easily overwhelmed. We fought hard. :We were slaughtered. :As I lay dying, I was sickened by what they had done, but I knew that they could do no more to me, at least. But I was wrong...the Scourge had use of me. Even death could not stop them...even death could not save me. :For the Scourge, I slew the living horribly! I joined in their atrocities, until there came a point when my disgust and dismay overwhelmed their control of my will...and I again became my own master! I knew that if I stayed and fought, I would quickly be destroyed - so I fled in secret! The Scourge gave chase, but I eluded them! I was confused, needed to think, and so I returned to my home...or what little remained. There...the full realization of my curse hit me. :There, young Trag - not so young anymore - found me. He alone was unafraid of what I had become. With him at my side, I found new strength and swore to avenge my home and people! The curse laid upon me by the Scourge became the weapon I wielded against them. My powers and Trag's strong arm helped us lay waste to those ghouls we found! There was one I hunted, but I never caught, until a trail led us to the Alterac Mountains...and up to into its coldest peaks...where we discovered the foul ghoul Ichor conducting new horror! He had with him the Orb of Ner'zhul, and had come in search of something upon which to use its accursed abilities. :He found that something. :That was but a few days ago, girl. In this old place, where ghosts of a different sort wander, Trag and I've tried to plan on how to seize the stone and destroy Ichor before his evil grows any further. *Anveena: What--what will you do about the Scourge? The Baron: Until today, I was not certain. Against what the artifact can do, I am nothing. But now...now, I have the hope of sending him back to the hell that spawned him! And you shall help me. Speculation Reason for becoming Forsaken: Since the Baron regained his senses, it is possible that he could have looked for kindred spirits, thus meaning that he met Sylvanas Windrunner or other Forsaken. Category:Lore characters Category:Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy characters Category:Warcraft: Legends characters Category:Deceased characters